Alone In the Dark
by lifedistilled
Summary: I had always known there was something not quite right with that group of guys – but never did I expect to become one of their targets. When the leader claimed that I was his, I felt instant hatred for him, but now when I look in his eyes, I'm afraid part of it starts to melt away... WARNING: LANGUAGE/SEX/VIOLENCE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't think anyone ever can predict a dramatic change in their life, anticipate – maybe; but not predict. I had always lived simply, no dramas, no tragedies and no controversies - which is unlikely for a young girl living in Santa Carla. It all changed one night, however, when I went out into my garden to inspect a suspicious noise, and ended up bumping into four people. Four terrifying, mysterious, alluring people – four people who made me shiver. Four people who changed my life in a dramatic, tragic and controversial way.


	2. LoveStoned

**Alone In the Dark**

**Chapter One – LoveStoned**

"Katrina Evie come here right now," my mom called from somewhere downstairs.

I groaned. "I wish she would leave me alone!" I mumbled. She was seriously getting on my nerves. Katrina do this, oh Katrina I forgot, do that. Can't she understand my need to be left to my own devices?

I walked down the stairs dressed and ready for school, and into the kitchen where I knew my mom would be. I was right; there she was, sitting at the table sipping on a cup of coffee - alone.

Her and my dad had gotten a divorce a few months earlier. He was apparently cheating on her. That didn't go over too well.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you want? School starts in half an hour and I don't want to be late...again." I said standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I didn't even bother going in there, cause then she'd try and make me sit, and that I could not do.

She turned around as if suddenly noticing my presence. "Oh darling, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you, I'm going on a business trip today. I won't be here when you get out of work this evening, so you'll have to stay at home by yourself."

I nodded. I didn't care what she did. Business trip my ass. She doesn't even have a job! I don't even know how she pays the bills. My theory is that she goes and prostitutes herself to strange men. Yes, I know that's a little far, but it's possible.

"Okay. So how long are you going to be gone?" I asked, glancing across at the clock on the microwave. Shit, it's already eight-thirty-five. I only have fifteen minutes to get to school now. I inwardly groaned, silently begging my mom to stop being so fucking slow.

My mom looked up at me strangely for a second, I wanted to hit her (not that I would) for wasting time like this. "Oh, I don't know. I'll call tonight and tell you." She said ever-so-slowly.

"Okay." I said as I ran for the door grabbing my backpack on the way out.

"Have a great day at school darling." I heard my mom say as I slammed the front door and raced off down the sidewalk toward my school.

Okay, so now that I have a bit of time, I guess I'll tell you about myself. My name is Katrina Evie Sallory. I am seventeen years old and am a senior who is currently attending Santa Carla High School. My hair is black and strait, nothing special about that. My eyes are green, also nothing special. I have never been kissed; had a boyfriend or had sex. I guess that's a good thing right? The no sex part I mean. I don't want to be the one people call a whore. I do that to other people, and what kind of fun would it be if I had to call myself a whore? None, none what-so-ever - that's kind of sad though that I've never had a boyfriend, it's not that I'm ugly it's just-oh look here, I'm at school already. Guess those early morning jogs are paying off.

I glanced at my watch to check the time. It was eight-forty-five, and that means I have five minutes to get to Chemistry... which is all the way across campus. Shit.

I tightened my backpack on my shoulder, rolled my sleeve back down, and did what any smart person would do in a situation such as this. I ran.

By the time I made it to my Chemistry class I was all sweaty, oh and guess what? The bell had already rung, and you best believe I was pissed after all that running I had to do.

I opened the door to the classroom, walking in without a word and slipping in my seat at the front of the class next to the guy I like. I know I'm stupid for liking him, but I do. So get over it.

His name is Cronan O'Donnell. He has the nicest brown hair that isn't too short and isn't too long and the hottest green eyes. He looks like a god.

"Katrina, why are you late again? If you keep this up you're gonna scratch your perfect record with a couple of pointless late marks." Cronan said glancing over at my panting form. Oh, did I forget to mention that he's my best friends? Well... he is, but sadly he already has a girlfriend. I've learned to ignore this fact.

I scowled at him. "Well I can't help it if my mom won't leave me alone in the mornings!" I whispered. "Now you leave me alone Cronan before I push you down a flight of fucking stairs." I crossed my arms over my chest turning away from him. That was when I noticed we had a sub-teacher. Thank you God! We don't have to work today and even if we do it's probably only a couple of stupid worksheets.

"Katrina, stop panting like that. You sound like a dog," Cronan said, not looking at me. I frowned at him. He might not have known it, but that just broke my heart into a million little pieces.

I turned away from him once again, trying to hide my hurt. This is what I've learned to do so that he will never, ever find out I like him. He has a tendency to upset me with his flippant comments; it depends on what he says. This wouldn't really upset me though; just piss me off a little.

I looked around the classroom. "Looks like your little whore isn't here today," I said noticing the fact that Cronan's girlfriend, Chelsea Turner A.K.A. one of the biggest sluts in Santa Carla.

"Yeah," he said not denying the fact that she was a whore. "I wore her out last night. She needed to rest." He smirked, turning to face me.

I couldn't help the frown that took over my facial features. "It makes me _so_ happy to know what you do at night while the rest of the world is sleeping." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. That's why I told you." Cronan's smirk faded as a serious expression took over. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

I shrugged. "I work after school today, and then I will go home to be all by myself for the rest of the weekend." I smiled. I like my alone time.

Cronan frowned. "Your mom isn't going to be there?" I shook my head. "Not there _Again_? Where the hell is she going this time?"

"She's going on a _business trip_." I said using air-quotes.

Cronan's frown deepened. "She doesn't even have a job!"

"I know!" I half-yelled, causing people to turn around and look at me and Cronan. I ignored them. "So what are _you_ doing this weekend?" I asked changing the subject slightly.

He sighed. "Katrina, I'm going to sleep. You already know this; I don't even know why you always ask."

I sighed too, mocking him. "I don't know why I always ask either Cronan. I keep thinking that maybe one weekend you will leave the warmth of your bed." I sighed again dramatically. "I guess I was wrong... again."

Cronan ran a hand through his dark hair and chuckled. "You're so stupid sometimes Katrina." He said turning his deep green orbs on me.

I blushed, turning away from him to dig in my backpack for my book. I couldn't find it, I looked again. Shit, it's not here.

"Looking for this?" Cronan said holding an object, my book, in the palm of his hand.

I snatched it away. "Why the hell do you have my book?" I asked putting it in my bag.

He shrugged. "You left it in my car yesterday." Yes, Cronan drives. He's eighteen, he just had to stay back a year. He's not that smart really. Don't ask.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't remember that," I said sceptically.

He narrowed his eyes back at me, leaning forward in his chair so that he was closer to my face. "I don't give a shit what you remember Katrina. You never believe what I say anyway."

I felt a fresh batch of anger starting to boil under the surface, tinting my cheeks a bright red. "Get the _hell_ out of my face Cronan." I whispered raising an eyebrow up at him challengingly.

He raised his eyebrow up at me too. It seems like he's mocking me. "What the-" his words were interrupted by the sound of the bell.

I grabbed my backpack and raced out of the room, ignoring the fact that he was calling after me.

That evening, when I got home from work my mom wasn't home like she said. I literally jumped for joy.

After I finished celebrating the fact that my mom wasn't home, I went to take a well needed shower. When I was done with my shower, I put on my underwear, an embellished vest and a pair of Aztec boucle shorts. I then proceeded to blow-dry my hair.

When that time consuming task was done with, I went in search of food. I went to the fridge first, and finding nothing I wanted, went to find my phone to order myself a pizza.

I dialled the number to a cheap pizza place and ordered a pepperoni pizza – my favourite. I hung up the phone and went to go and get my wallet out of my backpack.

I plopped down on the couch, subconsciously flipping to CNN to see the news. I stared blankly at the screen as I remembered what Cronan had said to me earlier.

What did he mean by that? I do believe what he says... Sometimes. I don't have to believe what he says all the time. Most of the time he talks to me he's telling a lie. For example, he said that he's going to be sleeping this weekend. I know that's a full blown lie. What he's really going to be doing is—

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. I answered it and my mom's voice hit me like lightning. I stifled a groan.

"Hello?" I said, noticing that the sun was setting outside.

"Hey sweetie, this is your mother. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be back for a few weeks."

"_What_?" I screamed. "You're leaving me by myself for that long?"

She sighed. "Katrina Evie, I have to go. I have work to do you know? So, you be safe okay? I love you honey." And then she was gone, and I was pissed.

I watched the sunset intently, mulling over what had just happened, but my thoughts were interrupted by the lights flickering. I had always been scared of the dark, so to be safe I went in search for a flashlight.

I was walking upstairs to my room when the lights actually went out. I stopped and looked around. Everything was black or covered by some kind of shadow. My eyes landed on the window and I could've sworn I saw something there, but when I blinked the figure was gone. I shrugged it off, running up the rest of the stairs to get my flashlight.

I picked the flashlight up off my dresser, pressing the button to turn it on. I smiled when my room was filled with an eerie dim light. Hey, better an eerie dim light than no light, am I right? You don't have to tell me, I already know I am.

I was walking back down the stairs when I started hearing... voices. At first I thought it was my phone, but upon further inspection I found that it wasn't. I started freaking out, but I stayed quiet to listen to the distant sounds.

I barely picked up on anything before the voices faded into silence. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I knew they were in my house. Somewhere nearby, because I heard them. I heard them saying something about a light... but the lights went out... and I had a light. I looked down at the light in my hand and stifling another groan I turned it off.

I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me. I quickly turned around, making sure not to stumble. I couldn't see the figure clearly, but it was definitely clad mainly in black and blending into the darkness.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily, taking a careful step down the stairs.

The figure cleared its throat. "Me and my brothers," he said gesturing around us. I didn't see anyone. "Have come to take you. Our other brother sent for us to come and get you, and here we are."

I didn't like where this was headed. "Why do you... why does your brother want me?"

He sighed. "I don't know why he wants you, but he does. So now I have to take you back with me."

On that note, I turned around and ran straight for the front door. I didn't even make it two steps away from the stairs without running into a rock hard body, or wall. Whatever it was, it hurt my head.

"I told you girl, you have to come with us. We're everywhere. It doesn't matter if you can't see us." He said from directly behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away from the figure I had run into, only to run into another.

"We... are vampires. I'm sure you have heard of us referred to as blood sucking beasts. I don't think that's all together true." He chuckled. "Oh look, we're a bit off schedule. So girl, are you going to come with us willingly, or are you going to have to be forced?"

I decided not to even say anything, that question was rhetorical anyway.

"I'm guessing you're taking the latter." The guy walked over to me, I shrank away making myself closer to the other figures than I would have liked. He touched me lightly on the arm.

I expected pain, but all I felt was his firm grip on my forearm, dragging me out of my house. Terror welled up inside me as I was hauled onto the back of a motorcycle. I couldn't think straight and vampire aren't real and—

We sped away, into the night...

A/N: Justin Timberlake- LoveStoned / I Think She Knows Interlude

**Emzy2k11: ****thank you and I hope you like this chapter too**


End file.
